Daughter of Magic
by SonOfHades1
Summary: Follow the daughter of magic on her journey, not all that good at summaries. Anyways try it out plz. Under rewrite


**This is my first fanfiction, leave a review and follow this story if ya like it. I might make a pairing i don't know yet.**

 **I don't own anything, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

The peaceful night was interrupted by a scream that echoed around the forest, and then a cry. Not a bad cry but a cry of a new born baby.

A women with green eyes that glowed with power and long magnificent black hair, looked down at the baby she just gave birth to.

"You are gonna be a beautiful young lady, it's a shame i won't be able to visit you often. I will name you Chloe."

The women snapped her fingers and the baby was wrapped in a cloth that had a little note with the child's name written on it. "Goodbye my child, until the future". And with that the women snapped her fingers and she appeared in front of a home.

 _Time skip 12 years_

With a sigh Chloe got on the bus that would be bringing her on her field, She sat across from two kids, one was her only friend and that was Percy Jackson, he had Green eyes that looked like the ocean and jet black hair that always looked out of control. And he friend Grover Underwood. She didn't really speak to Grover, he only seemed to like Percy. But Percy was like her best friend.

I heard Percy muttering about killing some girl named Nancy, she was throwing beard at them. Percy went to stand up but Grover pulled him down. Good thing he did because Percy like to get into trouble, and he was on strike. I don't know what would happen if he got into trouble again, Cant be good tho.

I left my little dream world when the bus stopped. I stood up and followed the rest of the class into a museum that was about greek mythology or something like that.

"Stay together and follow me" our teacher Mr. Bunner said.

Mr. Bunner was talking about some picture, but i saw a statue of a women in a dress holding torches i was attracted to her, she looked familiar.

I didn't realize how long i was looking at the statue until i felt a tap on my shoulder, it

Was Mr. Bunner "Come on Chloe, it's time for lunch" . I nodded and followed the class.

I sat under a tree. I was in my own world until i heard arguing. I looked over and saw Percy and Nancy fighting, and all of a sudden Percy yelled and a wave came out of the fountain and grabbed nancy, i didn't understand how he did that, the chaperone Ms. Dodds came over and grabbed Percy. Something was different about her, she seemed evil. When she turned around i swear i saw wings on her back. I followed after her and Percy. They stopped walking in a little room, i couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked bad. I slowly crept forward. I was close enough to here Ms. Dodds say "that was your last chance honey!". And then in a blank of the eye she turned into this ugly wrinkly bat thing.

I screamed and Percy looked over at me, "LOOK OUT!" Percy dodge just in time, "focus child" voice whispered, i looked around but there was nobody around. I looked back to see Percy dodge another attack. I yelped again and Ms. Doods looked at me and smiled, she started to fly towards me.

"SNAP YOUR FINGERS!" a voice screamed in my head. I decided to take a risk and snapped my fingers, nothing happened so i closed my eyes ready to die.

"H-How did you?" i turned around and saw Grover and Mr. Bunner with their eyes wide open

"I-I don't know" i stuttered out, "there was a voice in my head that said to snap".

They just looked at me and said something about no scent.

"Percy, Chloe come with us please." I looked at Percy, he just shrugged and followed Grover and Mr. Bunner.

Oh what the hell i thought, and followed them out. As i walked out i heard another voice and then darkness.

" _She isn't ready yet" a man said looking at a women "dont worry, Chiron and the satyr will help her" "i don't like this, have Chiron Bring her to the camp, she doesn't need to follow that Jackson kid anymore"._

 **And that's it! I hope you like it, if i missed something please let me know, i dont want hate comments. I'm also thinking about getting a beta. Pm me if interested. Until next time!**


End file.
